Between Living & Death
by NeonRibbon
Summary: Lauren played referee between her brothers during family arguments. It didn't seem to long ago but now none of them are picking up her calls to get out of Miami. Her best friend Aileen says her family up in Atlanta haven't got hit with the outbreak. That's where they're heading now with Lauren's younger cousin. Twelve hours later they make it but not in time. O/Cs & TWD Crew.


Chapter One

The news report came on breaking off the early afternoon talk show off; I paid no attention to it. I continued to wash the dishes from breakfast focusing on a plate with syrup that seemed to never scrub off. It was a rare morning at the Carter's home by having all my brothers home at once. It was usually me and Alex, the oldest by seven years from me, who lived in the way too quiet and overly spacious home. Mom and dad passed away when I was eighteen, died in a car crash not too far from here.

The house went to Alex since he was the oldest, he wanted to sell it, but his three younger siblings beg him not to. I had crawl on my knees and pray to him not to sell it; I mean the house was already paid off but, I never lived anywhere else.

The second oldest, Brian, back from a tour in the Middle East but no sooner since he got here did they call him saying _We need you to come to Downtown Miami-there's an emergency_. Brian quickly changed complaining the whole time; he's a natural complainer. That was two hours ago- he usually calls to say what's going on but, probably forgot.

"Lauren? Do you think you can put an extra hundred from your pay check for Lucas's tuition?" Alex asked frustrated over the notebook where he did his calculations for paying bills. He was usually worried about everything. Then again he was the one who made sure that Brian didn't mess up all the time and made sure Lucas and I showed up to our classes, all while going to medical school (Now doing his residency for brain surgery at a big shot hospital on Miami Beach.)

I thought about this and replied, "I can sell more products to the patients at work and get commission out of that. I just don't like to sell them something that they don't need."

I'm a Dental Hygienist already working for two offices, four days a week. As the third oldest and only girl I play referee between the boys when we were younger. Lucas went to school out to California majoring hospitality and tourism. He left a little after Brian heading to the beach with some of his old friends.

"Settled then, we got enough money for whatever his scholarship is not going to pay next semester," he said pushing his thick nerdy glasses up with his index finger. I laughed, he reminded me of Lenard from The Big Bang Theory show. Heaven forbid I tell him that though or not he freaks out like Lenard too. His work beeper began to vibrate on the hard wood table.

"They're paging me. There's an emergency; I have to go," He said. When he got back to the kitchen he gave a brotherly kiss on my forehead and left me alone.

As soon as he the door slammed closed the television blared out several high pitched bleeps. I walked over leaning against the couch for support and folded my arms.

_All Miami-Dade County residents are advised that this is not a drill (Repeats). County residents in the next couple of seconds a map will appear on your screen locating you to the nearest safety zone. Please be advised that streets are dangerous and we advise you to take extreme cautions to your surroundings. Safety zones will be open for the next twenty-four hours. Pack lightly only clothes and bottles of water. Food will be provided. All Miami-Dade County residents are advised that this is not a drill (Repeats)._

The broadcast finished and faded in a map of the county with green dots signifying safety zones. I located my zone which was twenty minutes south from here. I lived North West by the border line of the county. What pulled me away from the TV were several car engines from the neighborhood roared to life. I lifted the antique curtains and watched the scene that lay before me.

Ms. Lucielle, who was older than time him self, pushed a suitcase bigger than her into a car which was leaking fuel. After she carried both of her tabby cats and shoved them to the passenger seat she tripped over the hose injuring her already strained ankle. I turned my head to the left and the Garcias were running to the car with no luggage in hand. The latter left their home first then Ms. Lucielle tailed behind them. My phone rang alerting me back to the kitchen where I left it. The lights in the kitchen flickered while I picked up the call.

"Hey Aileen," I said to my best friend of thirteen years, "What's up?"

"LAUREN! Get packed we're out of here. And I know you're too stubborn to leave the house that's why I'm getting your happy ass and we're dipping out like chips," Aileen yelled over the line.

"Demanding aren't you? Don't you think you're over reacting a bit, I'm going with you but, a little over reacting don't you think?"

"No, there's a viral-disease-fungal thing out there that's making people go crazy-and if you tell me it's the bath salt shit I'm gonna punch you in the face when I get to your house," she said right before screaming, "Get out the fucking road IDIOT!"

"I will."

"NOT YOU!" I couldn't help but laugh at her. If the world went into shit sooner or later I'll laugh all the way to the end with her. "Picking you up in five," Aileen said hanging up.

I called my brothers but none of them answered. Brian and Alex were most likely working with their cells on silent and Lucas in the water with his cell lost in the sand like last time we went to the beach as a family. A call finally came through thinking it was one of the guys it was my cousin Max.

In a nervous mutter, "I need help. Zombies…breaking door…can't keep out…Lauren…I'm exhausted."

I don't know what came of my mouth a line I thought only super heroes could say but my familial instinct came out, "I coming to get you now."


End file.
